


Stolen Moments

by jaekayelle



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekayelle/pseuds/jaekayelle
Summary: Sam and Josh -- together.





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Stolen Moments 1/1  
Author: Jae Kayelle  
Pairing: Sam/Josh  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, NBC, and John Wells Productions. No copyright infringements intended. No profits being made from this work of fiction.  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Sam and Josh -- together. 

**Stolen Moments by Jae Kayelle**

Josh couldn't sit still and kept squirming, turning, shifting from side to side. Every time he moved he managed to rub a shoulder or thigh or the back of his hand against Sam, who sat closely beside him. It was only because they were in the Oval Office with the President seated across from them that Sam was not in Josh's lap.

"Josh," Jed Bartlet finally asked, "do you need to go to the bathroom?"

"Ah, no sir."

Bartlet continued as if Josh had not spoken. "Because the little President's room is just through that door over there and I don't mind if you use it. It'd be better than having to call in Housekeeping to clean up after you."

"Thank you, sir," Josh replied with a sheepish grin, getting the point of the sarcasm. "I'm fine." He made an effort to sit still for the rest of the meeting, but when he glanced sideways catching Sam's eye, and saw desire flare up in those sky blue eyes, he was fired again with the desire to touch his lover. Sam solved the problem by dropping his hand between them and brushed his fingers against Josh's leg. Josh surreptitiously rested his knee against Sam's and kept it there, absorbing the heat. It was enough for now.

#

Sam closed the door to the office and leaned back against it. He stood with his hands behind him against the oak panelling and his eyes fixed on Josh through lowered lashes. For his part, Josh sat at his desk and stared hungrily back at him. There was a quiet *snick* and just like that the door was locked. Josh shot to his feet and quickly walked to the other door, locking it as well.

He and Sam greedily drank in the most precious sight from across the room. Then they were in each other's arms. Hands cupped firmly rounded flesh, teeth nipped at soft lobes, and lips nuzzled sensitive necks. Sam began rocking forward and back with tiny movements. Every time his lower body made contact with Josh his desire was more solidly apparent. Inflamed, Josh pulled him closer and rubbed up and down in counterpoint to Sam's rhythm.

The flames built, the heat seared, and the imminent explosion grew to seismic proportions. Josh gasped as Sam bit down on his ear.

"Why don't you have a couch?" Sam complained, bringing Josh back from the brink.

Panting, Josh leaned back in the circle of strong arms wrapped around his waist. "We could use Leo's."

Sam laughed quietly. "He's in his office."

"He won't mind."

"I think he might, Josh."

"Maybe you're right."

"Maybe?" Sam grinned. Then his expression softened and he raised a hand that trembled, giving away the intensity of his emotions, to wind Josh's curls around his long fingers.

"Sam. You...I," he gave up, unable to articulate the soul-shattering feelings he was experiencing.

His eyes glowing brighter, Sam replied, "I know. Me too."

Josh focussed on the lush mouth before him and leaned in. He got just an all-too brief taste before Donna knocked on the door and called his name.

Sam's face crumpled and then he swooped in and kissed him so hard Josh's mouth felt battered. Sam strode to the other door. He glanced back once, his features soft and wistful, and then he was gone.

#

Josh popped into a meeting Sam had in the Roosevelt room. Arriving just as Sam was walking away from him he was afforded the opportunity to watch his lover in action. When Sam stalked around the room, speaking with such passion, Josh wanted only to bask in the power of this man. There were times when Josh wished he could see Sam in full lawyer mode in a courtroom, just to witness the force of Hurricane Sam in that type of setting. It was a fantasy of his that got him through many boring meetings on the Hill. He had learned to listen with half an ear while picturing Sam practically vibrating with the conviction of his beliefs; swaying disbelievers to his side so completely they never stood a chance -- kind of like now. He watched as the scepticism of the trio of Representatives peeled away layer by layer.

Satisfied, Josh unhitched himself from the wall and turned to go. Just as he did Sam rounded the far side of the table and zeroed in on him with laser eyes.

His throat convulsing, Josh stared back at him over the heads of the oblivious politicians at the table. Then Sam's expression changed just enough to let Josh know his support was appreciated. Josh nodded once. The exchange lasted seconds, and then Josh left with his heart pounding more quickly and his step lighter.

#

A late night meeting in Leo's office was torture because by then Sam looked adorably rumpled with the top button of his shirt undone, and his tie loosened. He'd even gone so far as to roll up his sleeves. His hair stuck up on one side from the fifteen-minute nap he'd stolen time for about an hour earlier on Toby's couch. His normally buttoned down Sam was rumpled. That made Josh happy.

"Josh?"

He snapped his attention back to Leo who was addressing him with a look that said Josh might or might not have done something wrong.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you grinning like an idiot?"

Josh turned to look at where Sam had been standing. He was terrified that Leo would put two and two together and come up with two male staffers involved in a torrid love affair. Sam wasn't where he had been. Whipping his head around, Josh located him about three feet to the left. His arms were crossed and his head was down as he bit his lip. He glanced up and smiled briefly.

Josh relaxed. Apparently, Sam had been aware that Josh was staring and removed himself from the line of fire before anyone else noticed. Toby and CJ were looking at Josh with bemusement. Well, CJ was. Toby gave his head a minute shake and practiced looking bored.

"Josh?" Leo asked again.

"Uh, no reason. Just happy to be here doing my job, serving at the pleasure of the President."

"Yeah," Leo sounded disbelieving but indulged him anyway. "As I was sayin'."

Letting out a breath, Josh flicked his gaze towards Sam one more time. Sam flashed him a grin and then got serious again. Right. Pay attention to Leo. That's why they were here.

#

Sam and Toby oozed exhaustion when Josh walked into the office. Toby was trying to get comfortable in his chair but he was beyond the point where that was possible. Sam looked wrung out. Glancing up when Josh flopped down next to him on the couch, he tried to smile but it came out as a grimace.

"Can we go home now?" Josh whined like a little kid stuck at a grownup's party.

"You tell us," Toby muttered. Then he stifled a yawn. "That's it. I'm out of here. See you tomorrow...or later this morning," he grumbled as he checked his watch. He hoisted himself out of his chair, collected his suit jacket, trench coat and briefcase, and then shuffled out the door, the weight of the day heavy on his shoulders.

Sam moved closer to Josh until their arms touched. Twin sighs escaped into the silence.

"Home?" Josh asked.

"Yeah."

#

Josh's back hit the mattress. His clothes were half off, shirt open except for the top and bottom buttons, pants yanked down past his hips but trapped around his thighs. Sam attacked again. Kneeling over him, he tugged again on Josh's trousers before realizing he needed to get out of the way in order to remove them. He stood by the end of the bed, took hold of the material and pulled frantically. When he had them off, dragging Josh's boxers down with them, he quickly shed his own clothes. With both eyes latched onto his beautiful lover, Josh tore off the rest of his clothing in time to catch Sam in his arms.

They rolled together in a tangle, whimpering with need, madly crashing together again and again. Their long suppressed desire to be together like this, to touch and kiss and lick and bite, was given free rein. Sam threw back his head and growled, surprising both himself and Josh. Blinking at each other, they began to laugh.

Josh trapped Sam in a bear hug and rolled onto his back so that the younger man sprawled on top of him.

"Have I told you today how very much.?" Sam's voice stumbled and then vanished. He looked distressed that he was unable to verbally communicate his feelings. That sort of thing happened a lot to both of them. Their feelings were too much some times.

Josh petted his hair, stroking him reassuringly. "I know, babe. Me too. Very much."

Leaning down, Sam planted a kiss on Josh that left them both reeling and gulping air. Then Sam reached unerringly under the pillows and came up with his prize, a tube of lubricant. Soon they were rocking together, joined so intimately they could not tell where one left off and the other began. Buried deeply inside Sam Josh knew he'd found heaven and did not ever want to return to earth. Tight, hot, and clenching, Sam hung on ferociously, dragging Josh with him as they raced to the edge of reason. Then they toppled over.

#

It was late in the morning before Josh was able to get away for five minutes. He went straight to Sam's office. His lover smiled broadly in greeting.

"Hey."

"Hey," Josh said, his heart swelling simply because he was alone with Sam.

"You free for lunch?"

The smile faded abruptly. "No, I wish. I need to finish this."

"Any idea when you'll.?"

".be done?" Sam completed the question and sighed. "Not sure. Maybe mid-afternoon."

"Call me when you're sure. I'll clear some time for a coffee break with you."

"Yeah?" Sam perked up.

"Yeah. We can have it in my office. No windows. Like in here." He gestured to the big picture window behind him and to the smaller but no less revealing window looking into Toby's office next door.

Grinning widely, Sam nodded. "It's a date."

"'Kay." Josh turned to leave.

Sam called him back. "Josh? Last night was good."

Even though Sam used a non-flashy superlative, he was actually gushing. Josh knew this and placed his hand over his own heart to acknowledge it.

"The best," he said.

And so they continued.

# end


End file.
